Alcohols, particularly primary alcohols, are readily available in large commercial quantities. Processes to convert primary alcohols to aldehydes, acids and esters fill a useful need in the industrial world. Processes such as direct oxidation with air or with nitric acid are available to convert alcohols to aldehydes and acids. These processes require extreme control in order to prevent over-oxidation. There is a need for a process that will operate at low temperatures to prevent the formation of degradation products and can be easily controlled. Processes that produce high yields of aldehydes are particularly desired.